


Happy Memories

by mishasminionmigo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasminionmigo/pseuds/mishasminionmigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after everything is over, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are just talking to each other about their favorite memories from one of Percy's favorite quests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so hello! I thought I'd start with something cute and pretty much plotless, but I'll write more interesting ones I promise

        Percy plopped onto the cushion Annabeth had set next to her sketch pad. She was trying to rebuild the dining hall at Camp Half Blood, it wasn't nearly big enough for the new campers, but she couldn't get the columns right. She groaned and flopped into Percy's lap. He chuckled and pushed her har out of her face.

       "Well, hello there Wise Girl. Having some issues?" he smiled at her teasingly and she smacked him on the shoulder.

       "I want to make the columns look like they did on ours, but I could make it more stable with these colums," she growled while gesturing at her sketch pad like a frustrated toddler.

       "Either way, I'm gonna miss the crack in the floor," Percy said quietly, staring sadly at Annabeth's sketches. Suddenly, Annabeth sat bolt upright like she'd just remembered something really important. She dragged him up off the floor, and grabbed her shoes before running toward the old pavilion.

       "Come on Seaweed Brain, you're surprise should be ready by now," she shouted over her should as she took off down the hill. Percy didn't stop to think before taking off after her with his signature grin plastered across his face.

       When Percy caught up with Annabeth, she was standing in front of the base of the new pavilion waiting patiently for him to catch up. When he finally closed the gap between them, she moved sideways revealing Nico grinning up at him.

      "Nico! Wise girl, what's Nico doing here?" Percy was so happy he almost squealed like a little girl. He had to remind himself that he was almost 20 and adults don't squeal. Nico just jumped off the platform and dragged Percy back up the stairs.

      "I know it's not the real thing, but I figured the new pavilion could use a familiar touch," Nico kept grinning like an idiot. He swept away the rug from the center of the granite. A replica of the crack he'd made in the floor of the old dining hall six years earlier. Sure, it wasn't the same but it sure did make Percy feel better about the new pavilion. He hugged Nico, and, although he thought his face was actually going to catch fire, he didn't pull away. Then Percy turned and hugged Annabeth. 

      "This makes me think about that time we went to Hoover Dam. Did I ever tell you that story Annabeth?" Annabeth just looked confused so he figured he hadn't. 

      "Well, Zoe, Grover, Thalia, and I made a stop at the Hoover Dam on that quest to find you when you got kidnapped. We were all hungry, and Zoe suggested that we go to the "dam snack bar". It just spiraled from there. Soon everyone needed to use the dam restroom their were laughing so hard they thought they were going to pee their pants. It was hilarious. And then Bessie (You know, the sea cow) mooed and Grover said he heard a cow and then Thalia asked if it was a dam cow but everything got serious and it wasn't funny anymore. Haha yeah." Percy fidgeted awkwardly. Nico was laughing so hard he almost fell off the platform, and Annabeth had to drag him back toward the middle.

      "I had no idea I was missing such an important quest!" Annabeth mocked, trying to regain her breath.

      "Hey! I was still looking for you! We just wanted some dam french fries first!" Percy smiled proudly at his ability to make his Wise Girl laugh. Nico stood up and brushed off his pants.

      "Making that crack really wore me out. I think I'm gonna go take a nap," he tried to smile and walked away as quickly as he could. Percy sighed.

      "Oh, Nico," he  whispered as he held Annnabeth closer.

                                                                           ************************************************************

      As soon as Nico got back to his cabin, he pulled his drawers out and dug for the mythomagic figurine. He found it and dusted it off while holding it in the light. Hades. He really should thank Percy for this sometime.

 

A/N: Sorry it was so short! Just trying to get used to a new site. I promise something with a plotline as soon as I can think one up


End file.
